


Denial

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had denied it for so long, but no longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> McSheplets 22: Denial

He'd denied it long before DADT became the norm, not wanting anyone to take away the sky. Over the years it became a force of habit to keep his eyes averted when another man showered in the communal changing rooms, to never let the emotions of the moment carry beyond the friendly slap on the back. He learned to guard his tongue and to hide his actions, believing every part of him had got the message.

Every part except for his damned hair.

He looked at it in the mirror every morning, seeing its stubborn rise as an act of betrayal.

He should have known hair would betray him first. Soft hair, light brown reflecting a gentle sheen as his fingers dragged through short strands, warm to the touch, recalling a desperate action as he threw himself into the path of the bullet too late.

"Rodney," he choked, the name a prayer for life falling from his lips, his tongue curling around a word that had come to mean everything to him. "Rodney."

His hand delved beneath the TAC vest, clawing apart the straps, fingers and palms pushing under a dark, damp t-shirt, gliding over warm flesh slicked with sweat to find...nothing, no bullet hole, no blood, just the dislodged, buckled Ancient device falling from an outside pocket onto the ground beside them. A moan and Rodney's eyes opened, sinfully long lashes flickering and John soared into the final betrayal, into eyes the color of the sky.

He'd denied it long before DADT became the norm, but with Rodney alive in his arms, he could deny it no longer.

END


End file.
